


But it's the End of the World

by EphemeralIllusion



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, In Which I Try And Apply Music To An Idea, Inspired by Music, Post-True Ending, Sadness with a happy ending, Takes Place After the Good Ending, The Basil Thing Is Really Minor But Its There
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:12:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29350980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EphemeralIllusion/pseuds/EphemeralIllusion
Summary: Inspired by Porter Robinson's "Goodbye to a World". What if Omori didn't go away after the Good/True Ending?  But what if Omori still had to watch as all that had happen took its toll on Headspace? And watch everything he had built fall apart?
Comments: 3
Kudos: 91





	But it's the End of the World

**Author's Note:**

> I was way too inspired by this song and I kept applying it to Omori.
> 
> This is the result.

Omori watched as Sunny played the violin, listening to the clarion notes that rang out throughout the distorted space that White Space had become.

Maybe…

Just maybe…

Sunny would be able to handle the weight of what was to come.

The weight of everything. The consequences.

He said nothing. He felt nothing as he embraced Sunny, feeling himself slip back into the boy from which he was formed.

\--- THANK YOU ---

Omori was quiet within White Space, pleasantly surprised at his continued existence.

Maybe it was because he wasn’t something that Sunny could simply destroy.

He was a part of Sunny, a side of himself that he couldn’t completely excise from himself by a simple battle in the mind.

If only fighting your issues with mental health were that easy.

Omori was a part of Sunny at the end of the day, a coping mechanism formed to protect him.

A coping mechanism that admittedly had gone too far.

Anything to protect his vessel’s mind.

Anything to protect that young soul from further damage than what he had already done.

He would have broken Sunny down to protect him.

He still wanted to, on some level.

Omori could feel the rumbling even here within White Space, and he looked over at the door that seemed to glimmer a little, like it was struggling to maintain its entrance into this space.

And so, Omori stepped forward towards the door and opened it to find himself in Neighbour’s house.

The large cat that served as the guardian was gone.

It was quiet, there was no sound of the wind flowing down the stairs.

Aubrey, Kel and Hero weren’t here.

No one was around, but the rumbling was getting worse.

He felt himself surge with unusual worry as he rushed up the steps, his face blank as the day he was created as a shell for Sunny within this dreamscape.

\--- I’LL SAY GOODBYE SOON ---

The sky looked dark, and Omori found himself staring upwards at the unending void.

Black Space.

Ah, So that’s what was happening.

His grip on this place had slipped when he had accepted Sunny’s resolve.

And so the world that Omori had created as a safe haven, this small safe world within the traumatic abyss that was Black Space… was tumbling back into the ocean from which it had been formed.

He felt himself being grabbed by someone. He looked over and saw the crayon-hued hair of Aubrey.

Not the real world Aubrey that Sunny had seen and watched change over time.

But the Aubrey of this dream world.

This dream Aubrey that he had created from Sunny’s memories.

Memories he drew from the abyss, the positive good times that had formed the foundation of this world.

“Come on, OMORI! We’ve got to get to Otherworld!” Dream Aubrey spoke with an urgency he had never heard her speak with before.

Which Dream Aubrey was this? Was this one from the previous cycles? Was it one who had fallen into Black Space and had been changed by the nightmares there?

Omori silently nodded, as they ran towards the ladder, and they climbed.

They climbed and climbed as the land shuddered.

Black lightning from the abyss above crashed against the land, blasting off large chunks of the world that fell down into the yawning abyss below.

The secret was out.

The truth could not be hidden.

And so, Black Space was leeching back into this world that had been created to keep it out.

Or rather, Black Space was just filling back in the spot that had been created out of it.

\--- THOUGH IT’S THE END OF THE WORLD. ---

The view from Otherworld was… in a word, heartbreaking.

Omori felt… loss.

OMORI felt SAD.

Despite the number of times he had recreated this world for Sunny’s sake, hiding away the truth the more Dream Basil had uncovered it.

Omori himself had always wondered why Basil had always found it.

Why Basil had always ended up in Black Space so many times.

The feeling as to why. What if Basil…

What had he done to Basil… made him uneasy.

Had he hurt Basil protecting Sunny?

Watching as Pyrefly Forest caught ablaze from the repeated lightning strikes, as the land lurched and rumbled, as if the magic that was holding it together was fading.

Omori felt a small bit of distress, at seeing the forest blaze from the bountiful amounts of fuel. How painstakingly he and Sunny had created this world together, only for it to be ash in the wind.

Aubrey patted his back. Dream Aubrey. He had to remember that there was a whole world Sunny belonged to, that the Aubrey from there was real. Not this simulacrum he had created for Sunny’s sake.

“It’ll be okay” Dream Aubrey spoke with a smile on her face, hinting that she knew more than she was letting on.

Omori simply stared at her silently. It was the end of Headspace.

This place was no longer needed, right?

That’s why it was falling apart, right?

Was this Sunny’s punishment for HIM?

To watch as everything he had done to protect Sunny fall apart.

“Don’t worry, OMORI” ‘Aubrey’ spoke, that smile shifting as her form wavered, even she could not maintain the facade for too long.

It was Abbi.

Omori hadn’t seen her since he had banished her down into the Abyss, the place closest to Black Space, or was it part of Black Space? 

Or had it been Sunny who had done the deed? The line blurred between the two of them from time to time.

She looked… different. The Abyss had changed her.

Likely an effect of Black Space leaching into the Abyss, even being the master of the place… Omori wasn’t immune to its effects. 

After all, he had attacked Sunny, dredging up the memories stored within that chaotic hellscape formed from Sunny’s subconsciousness.

\--- DON’T BLAME YOURSELF NOW… ---

Abbi hugged his arm, a feeling that felt odd even if some of the sludge of the Abyss still clung to her in this form. She hadn’t recovered her original form yet. But she had recovered enough.

Probably would have been a while before she did. 

After all, Sunny hadn’t made her. 

Omori did. Or maybe Sunny had, after all he and Sunny’s childhood imaginary friends had long since been mutated and changed by the trauma that Something represented, that permeated throughout Black Space.

But Abbi had held on.

Her ‘Sin’ wasn’t so grave now, especially given Sunny had come clean with the truth.

Omori watched as the Last Resort was drowned beneath the encroaching waters.

But something caught his eye. Space Ex-Boyfriend’s Ship? The Mercury Retrograde. It was soaring through the sky upwards from the depths.

The vector wasn’t good.

They’d crash into Otherworld.

But they’d be safe.

“He went to save them, you know” Abbi spoke, smiling.

To save them from the end of the world?

It was pointless, wasn’t it?

This place had no purpose now.

OMORI felt DEPRESSED.

He saw Pluto soaring up, and his eyes followed the rogue planet with wonder as they crashed near them, the impact shaking the ground near them enough for Omori to lose his footing.

Pluto had been carrying people. Fellow inhabitants of Headspace.

“So did he” Abbi added, gripping a bit tighter to Omori’s hand with a tentacle as she helped him stand up.

Omori silently watched as the people Pluto had rescued offered heartfelt thanks at their saviour, and Omori had to steady himself listening to Pluto’s uproarious laughter.

\--- AND IF IT’S TRUE… ---

Omori could hear Sweetheart’s loud voice, giving orders and instructions to… Sprout Moles?

He almost barely had heard her over the loud crash of the Mercury Retrograde’s emergency landing.

They were building shelters the best they could, trying to chop down trees and quickly build log cabins for people on this moon.

What would be the point, Omori wondered?

The world was coming to an end here.

Did they know?

Did they not care?

It was then he had actually noticed some entities he hadn’t noticed before among the people climbing out of the crashed Mercury Retrograde.

Jawsum. And the Last Resort employees he had recognised.

What he hadn’t noticed before had been the… entities that had fallen down into Black Space.

The ones who were changed by being there.

They seemed less changed, but they were different, they were no longer their original selves.

Had Space Boyfriend become aware of Black Space? Had he managed to sneak in there and gain some knowledge?

Before he would have resolved that issue, but now it didn’t seem that big of a deal.

Maybe they were less changed because the truth was coming out.

It made him think of the old line he had read in one of the books Mari had read Sunny one time.

‘The Truth will set you free’.

Maybe Sunny’s resolve had freed them.

Omori did notice a peculiar thing though, looking out on the rising abyssal waters, swallowing the land below and consuming it into the subconscious dream stuff it had been formed from.

Small lights, erupting from the waters. Squinting his eyes he could see what they were.

The STRANGERS.

Those entities Omori had seen within Black Space before Sunny had blown the truth wide open.

In retrospect Omori hadn’t been able to see them well, due to the darkness of the place letting them blend in.

Basils.

Lots of Basils.

Were they the Basils of previous cycles?

Even in their shadowy forms, he could recognise them.

And Omori watched as the shadows bled off them, revealing the coloured forms of Dream Basils under them.

Omori felt himself smile. Was Basil free now?

It almost looked like a star shower, watching all those Dream Basils seemingly fly off to places unknown.

Returning to their source.

“They can start to heal now, you know” Abbi commented, her tone almost accusing of crimes committed.

Omori said nothing.

He had acted to protect Sunny.

He had hurt Sunny’s friend.

In a way neither Sunny nor Basil could comprehend.

Had Omori made things worse? Most definitely.

“It might be a bit rough, but have a bit more faith in him, Omori, okay?” Abbi added, well aware of what the melancholic Guardian was probably thinking.

\--- I WILL SURROUND YOU ---

Abbi pushed him forwards, to go talk to the scared people.

It was a bit overwhelming, seeing all these people afraid of what seemed to be the end times.

But in a way… Omori felt himself smile.

Seeing Captain Ex-Husband cheering up the people they had saved. Seeing the people who might have not gotten along otherwise, working together to cheer people up.

OMORI felt HAPPY.

Sweetheart actually considering other people for once was a bizarre surprise, though Omori wasn’t entirely sure how she survived Humphrey’s stomach.

Honestly, he wouldn’t be surprised by the answer if he even got one.

Oh right, Humphrey.

That unnerving whale in the Deeper Well.

Formed from memories of a childhood book.

He wondered if he survived.

Could he escape?

He had survived so many of the resets of the world.

He was the oldest after all.

Omori felt the thumping of loud footsteps across the surface of the moon as he looked up from his thoughts.

It was the large cat that watched over the Neighbour’s house.

Ah, so even he had survived. That was a relief.

The large cat rubbed against him, purring loudly, a reassuring sound despite the effective apocalypse happening.

“I’m glad you made it, big one” Omori said, his voice cracking a little, with how little he had used it.

It felt sore from the pain he had unleashed on Sunny.

The large cat blinked at him and Omori thought he saw what amounted to a feline smile?

Either way, the large cat sat down, curled up and Omori leaned against it and he felt Omori beside him again.

“I think we could have avoided this had we gone along with what I suggested” Abbi said, trying to not sound too much like ‘I told you so’.

Omori couldn’t be angry at her any more over that.

“Maybe” Omori found himself saying, watching as more of Headspace broke down and fell deeper into the yawning abyss.

Was it happening too slowly because he was still subconsciously trying to hold back the tide?

Or was it Sunny? More things on his mind that helped maintain this place?

“But now they can heal” Abbi said, humming a small tune to distract herself as they stared up or rather down at the encroaching waters.

“You think we’ll still be around for him?” Abbi asked next, uncertain, unsure of what came next after this.

Omori wasn’t sure what to say. He was still around, despite having effectively fought for control of Sunny’s identity, or rather his psyche.

But…

“Yeah, I think we will… we’re a part of him, despite everything that’s happened” Omori said, wanting to continue the faith he felt building towards his other half.

That he had fight for and earned.

\--- AND GIVE LIFE TO A WORLD ---

“The waters are getting closer!” Captain Space Ex-Boyfriend yelled, as people were looking for even higher ground to avoid the waters.

They had made it as far as Otherworld, but it only made sense.

There was nowhere else for Black Space to encroach on.

The clouds were grey against the black sky as Black Space moved to reclaim the space it had been a part of.

The people were panicking, trying to get the Mercury Retrograde out of the ground it had crashed into.

It wouldn’t save them, Omori felt.

He could tame Black Space, maybe stop the tides for a little bit.

But Black Space had always found a way in.

And so he closed his eyes, welcoming the end of all that he had created.

His just punishment maybe.

For rebelling against his creator to try and save him from pain.

He felt the waters start to trickle against his skin and let himself be carried by the tide.

As the world ended.

But something felt… off.

Omori opened his eyes after a few moments, noticing something different about the surroundings.

Instead of just inky unreflecting darkness that seemed to consume all light and hope, the waters of Black Space seemed to shimmer, as he could see something new in the distance, piercing down into these consuming waves.

A new light.

A new sun.

A new dawn.

A new day.

This wasn’t the end was it?

The light pierced down into the murky depths within which he stood, no need for air in this place.

After all, he could not be hurt by Black Space. Nor could he die within its domain.

Omori wasn’t sure why he had done it in retrospect, but he swam.

Towards the light.

Towards the future.

Towards the promise of a new day.

Towards the hope of forgiveness for Sunny.

Towards a new world.

\--- THAT’S OUR OWN… ---

“Come on, OMORI!” yelled a hotheaded voice, as Omori opened the new door, to behold the pink haired older girl armed with a nail bat. 

Aubrey. A more accurate form of her than the childhood memories Omori had created years ago.

White Space was gone. It wasn’t needed anymore.

“What are you waiting for, Omori?!” yelled another voice, full of happiness and laughter, bouncing a ball. 

Kel. Omori wasn’t sure what really had changed despite their appearance. Happier? Maybe on some level more mature?

Omori nodded, as he walked out to greet the new world.

Headspace was still here.

It would always be here.

It was a part of them, a part of Sunny.

Black Space was still scary. But there was no need to lock it away any longer.

It would always be there.

It wasn’t as overpowering now that Sunny had his friends. And therapy.

It was still dangerous.

It was still the raw unfiltered thoughts running through Sunny’s psyche.

But even here, Omori would be here to protect Sunny’s new Headspace.

And to protect Sunny from diving too deep into Black Space.

But…

Everything was going to be okay.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you're confused by the whole thing with the Basil? The context is a theory/headcanon that me and a friend have that the Shadow Basils and Strangers within Black Space are shards of real world Basil, due to some choice lines of dialogue, and generally the idea of Dream Basil functioning for Basil the way Omori functions as a shell for Sunny for most of the game on the normal route. Because ow, I like the idea that Basil and Omori were unknowingly harming each other with the dreamspace, and Omori acting as a defence mechanism going too far and or rogue at the end.


End file.
